Teres Tolue
(Defender) |number= 2 |element=Fire |team= The Empire (Captain) White Team |seiyuu= Junji Majima |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 085 |debut_manga = Chapter 24}} Teres Tolue (テレス・トルーエ) is a defender and the captain of The Empire. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"Puts together a team of defense with precise instructions in impregnable defence."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"Proud of his impregnable defence, he directs the team from the back."'' Appearance Teres has dark red eyes and a built body. He also has dark teal hair and tanned skin. In the game, he also has big hands and is a little arrogant. He is referred to by Rika along with Mark, Edgar, Dylan and Fideo as a total 'hottie'. Personality He appeared to be rude when introduced in episode 86 as he ignored Endou and kept ordering him around. However, he is actually proven to be quite nice and friendly, as shown in episode 108, when he helped Inazuma Japan during their fight against Tenkuu no Shito and Dark Angel. Later on, he apologized to Endou for being so rude, to which Endou was oblivious to what he was talking about. Plot Season 3 He was first seen in episode 85, when he wanted to play a soccer game with Fideo and found him playing with Endou. Mark and Dylan came after him and said they wanted to meet Endou because they heard from Ichinose that he is a great soccer player, which made Teres a little interested in Endou's plays. Soon after, he suggested a match with all of them playing against each other and Endou as the goalkeeper. Inazuma Japan's captain, Endou, strategizer Kidou and two more members, Sakuma and Fudou were not able to play against The Empire because they were helping Orpheus with the trouble caused by Kageyama, making the team fight The Empire without them, which caused The Empire win against Inazuma Japan despite Inazuma Japan putting up a good fight, breaking through The Empire's defense. His team won against Unicorn, making Unicorn not able to advance to the Finals. He is shown to be a great defender, and was able to stop Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw with his Iron Wall. He then changed his view of Endou and Inazuma Japan during the match, since he saw the determination in Japan's soccer. He also helped Kidou realize his mistakes during the match against Makai Gundan Z. He later helped Inazuma Japan in rescuing Otonashi and Rika when they got kidnapped. He was one of the 11 chosen for the Dark Angels battle. He won, together with the other "chosen ones". After the events they bidded farewell to Inazuma Japan. He was last seen in episode 122 watching the finals between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant with the rest of the Captains, along with a few of his teammates. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 You must first defeat The Empire on Hirai Shinzou's Taisen Route. Later you can choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him on the way to the Yamaneko Stadium, near the broken bridge. He appears randomly. You must defeat him 2 times. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 134 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 52 *'Body': 62 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 82 *'Speed': 59 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 17 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 173 *'Kick': 124 *'Dribbling': 99 *'Technique': 90 *'Block': 131 * Speed: 118 *'Stamina': 115 *'Catch': 64 *'Lucky': 87 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 164 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 85 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 159 *'Catch': 100 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 85 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Sekai Senbatsu form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Fully Upgraded *'Kick': C *'Guard': A *'Body': B * Speed: C *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': C *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= *'DF Zigzag Flame' *'SK Defense Force' *'DF Iron Wall' *'DF Ignite Steal' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Twin Mixer' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'SK Block Plus 20' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'OF Claymore' *'DF Twin Mixer' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'SK Kanzen Nenshou' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SK Shoot Blocker' *'DF Twin Mixer' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'OF Claymore' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'DF Iron Wall' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'DF Iron Wall' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'DF Iron Wall' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'The Fires' *'Inazuma '10' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Nanbei Daihyou' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Great Inazuma' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Spark' *'Raimon U-15' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FFI Legends' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *He (along with Mark, Edgar and Fideo) has a character song called "Eikou e no Yell!". Navigation fr:Thiago Torres Category:Captains